Bungie Mail Sack
The Bungie Mail Sack is a weekly Bungie question-and-answer feature on Bungie.net, in which Bungie Community members ask questions of Bungie employees. The Mail Sack was created by DeeJ, who allows questions to be asked via official "Mail Sack" threads which he creates in Bungie.net's Community Forum, typically on Monday mornings. Typically, on the following Friday, some of the questions are answered via a News Article on the front page. The Mail Sacks So far there have been 15 Mail sacks, all of which are listed here. Mail Sack 1: *News Article *Official Thr.Bungie did you stop making halo?why?did you sell halo to 343,or Microsoft. Please why did u stop halo I love it. So much. I'm your biggest fan of halo!!!! Mail Sack 2: *[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=news&cid=32007 News Article *Official Thread Mail Sack 3: *News Article *Official Thread Mail Sack 4: *News Article *Official Thread Mail Sack 5: *News Article *Official Thread Mail Sack 6: *News Article (Not Posted) *Official Thread Mail Sack 6.1: *News Article *Official Thread Mail Sack 7: *News Article *Official Thread Mail Sack 8: *News Article *Official Thread Mail Sack 9: *News Article *Official Thread Mail Sack 10: *News Article *Official Thread Mail Sack 11: *News Article *Official Thread Mail Sack 12: *News Article *Official Thread Mail Sack 13: *News Article *Official Thread Mail Sack 14: *News Article *Official Thread Mail Sack 18: *News Article *[ Official Thread] Mail Sack 19 Ninja Edition: *News Article *Official Thread Mail Sack 20: *News Article *[ Official Thread] Mail Sack 21: *News Article *[ Official Thread] Competitions and Prizes In mail sack 7 DeeJ decided to give out some prizes. So far only t-shirtswith several designs have been won. Some of these have been signed by DeeJ himself. MS 3 Competition: Members had to name the employees in this picture. Winner: *antony X1000 MSshirt-zoob-1.jpg|zoobkillerninja's signed shirt MSshirt-zoob-2.jpg|The signature close up MS 4 Competition: Members had to.. ? Winners: *zoobkillerninja *ctjl96 MS 7 Competition: MSshirt-hbf-1.jpg|Halo biggest fan's t-shirt halobiggestfansub.jpg|Halo biggest fan's submission Carolina-sub.jpg|Carolina's submission jyrine-sub.jpg|jyrine's plagiarized submission (original image credit to Robert Kopczynski) Remorazz-sub.jpg|Remorazz's submission tib.jpg|T1B3R7uMB0YXVI's submission In this challenge members had to "draw themselves out of a paper bag." This Mail Sack challenge was notable because jyrine, who was initially named a winner of the challenge, was later revealed to have submitted a plagiarized entry, created by another artist several years ago. He quickly admitted it was a misunderstanding of humour, and as per DeeJ's suggestion, made light of the incident. The winners thread, including jyrine's admission of plagiarism, can be found here. Winners: *jyrine *Carolina *Halo biggest fan *Remorazz *T1B3R7uMB0YXVI *The Freik *SpAmMer MS 8 Competition: MScaption-sk15-1.jpg|spatain ken 15's winning submission To win this challenge members had to add a caption on a picture of a cake which was of Master Chiefs head/helmet. The submissions were posted in this thread, after which DeeJ picked out 7 and created a poll (which can be found here) for the community to vote for the best caption. Winners: *spartain ken 15 MS 9 Competition: This challenege was to post the title of the picture that reminds Alex of life at Bungie. *Winner: the squee masta